


Johnny in Distress

by cherryontop



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Extra Trick, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop





	Johnny in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).




End file.
